Passing the Paper
by DewdropTear
Summary: At one meal everyone is told to write a secret down and pass it to the person next to them. They can't tell anyone else that person's secret, or something bad will happen to them. Who will crack and tell their friend's secret?
1. Writing Down Secrets

**Author's Note - This is a fairly short chapter, sorry. I'll make then next one longer, but this was just kinda an introdution, so that's why it's slightly short. Oh, and if you have any ideas for some of the secrets, feel free to put them in the review, or PM them to me, I might just use them.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Nina and Fabian walked to the dining room table - Nina sat at the end of the table with Fabian to her right. "So, Nina, where did you hide the Cup?" Fabian asked curiously. He'd been trying to get it out of her since the start of the new term. They'd already been back a week, but it had only felt like a day. Joy hadn't been able to stay in Anubis House, as there wasn't enough space, so she was moved into a different house. She stayed friends with the others, but spent more time with her new friends.<p>

"Like I said before," Nina replied, "you'll never know." She winked before turning around to face Patricia who had just walked in. "Hey, Patricia, what was happening in your room last night, I couldn't get to sleep from all the noise?"

Patricia just smiled and sat down at the opposite end of the table to Nina.

"What's up with her?" Fabian whispered, making Nina laugh. "I think she might be going crazy!" Nina smiled.

"Like she wasn't already," Nina joked. Patricia gave her and Fabian and evil glare. "Sorry," Nina laughed.

Jerome walked into the room, something red covering his jaw. It looked like dried blood, and he had a black eye. "Jerome..." Patricia whispered, looking at the prankster. He just looked back at her before collapsing to the floor. No one got up to help him, as they knew this was another prank, which Nina guessed Patricia helped with.

"Very funny Jerome," Fabian said sarcastically, but Jerome didn't move. "You're definitley going all out this time."

Jerome coughed and sat up on the floor. "You could have at least helped," he said, trying to sound annoyed, but he didn't fool anyone. "Do you guys know what's happening at supper today, Alfie told me that Amber told him we'd all be doing something unsual today, but you never know with Amber..."

Nina looked at him. "Yeah, apparently it's a sort of task that you have to do, I don't know." She looked at Fabian who shrugged.

At that moment, Alfie walked in and sat down a seat away from Fabian. Jerome went and sat down opposite him. Fabian was looking around the room. "Where is Amber anyway?"

"She's just finishing doing her hair," Nina answered, "or something." Everyone looked around at each other, and didn't notice Mick or Mara walk in. Mara sat next to Jerome, and Mick sat between Fabian and Alfie.

Trudy walked in, carrying some plates of food. "Where's Amber?" she asked. "Amber!" Trudy called.

"Coming!" Amber replied. She came down and sat at the last avaliable place. "So, did anyone find out what's happening today?"

Trudy finished putting everyone's plates down and said, "You're all going to get a piece of paper, and you have to write down a secret no one else knows. Then-"

"Why?" Alfie interupted.

"To see whether you can trust other people in your house or not," Trudy answered. "As I was saying; then you pass that piece of paper to the person I tell you to. That person can only discuss your secret with you, and if they tell another person, will face 'terrible consequences' as Victor put it." Trudy held out the blank pieces of paper.

"Sounds like fun," Nina said, taking one of the pieces of paper and jotting down her secret. Everyone took a piece of paper, and wrote down one of their secrets.

"Right," Trudy started, "now you have to pass it to the person on your left." Everyone did as they were told, even though some were reluctant to do so at first. "Just enjoy your meal before you read the secret now."

Everyone ate their meal in silence, and when they were finished, Nina opened up Fabian's piece of paper, and read the secret. She gave him a strange look. Everyone read the other person's secret, then Amber asked to talk to Nina outside about her secret.

They went out into the hallway, and Amber said, "I don't get your secret, 'When I got to the house I had a huge crush on a prankster.' What does that mean?" Nina sighed.

"It means when I first got to the house, I had a crush on Jerome." She looked away, embarassed.

"_Jerome_!" Amber almost yelled, but instead forced herself to whisper. "But, EW, just EW."

"Hey!" Nina said. "Like I said, I _had_ a crush on him, not anymore."

"Who do you like now then?" Amber asked curiously.

"I wonder, _maybe_ the boy who was my date to the prom?" Amber was trying to think about who that was.

"Awwh, you like Fabian!" she said, after realising who Nina meant.

"Don't tell anyone either of my secrets, okay? I was only meant to say one, but if you do tell then something bad is _very_ likely to happen." She smiled evilly. Amber looked frightened. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. Just don't tell, ok?"

Amber looked relieved. "I can keep a secret," she said, before skipping off to the dining room. Nina went back in after Amber and noticed Patricia giving Jerome a strange look. '_Wonder what his secret is then..._' she thought.


	2. Laughing Fits

**Author's Note - Right, I just wanted to say that my chapters may be shorter than I wanted them to be, but I actually don't like writing longer chapters, it makes me feel like I've given away too much. Oh, and another thing, this won't really have any romance in, so fans of certain couples won't have to worry, this will be more of a friendship/betrayal story. And yes, True Jackson, VP did inspire me to write this, but it will be in no way the same, I can assure you.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for secrets, please PM them to me.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Nina sat down and whispered to Fabian, "I accidently told Amber another secret, think I can trust her?" She looked at Fabian, who seemed to be looking at his plate. She turned to face Amber, who had obviously heard what she had said. "Sorry Amber," she apologised.<p>

"I'd probably do the same thing," she said, smiling. Trudy walked in and said that she needed to speak to Fabian and Mick.

They followed her outside, where she said, "Right, which of you two are going to explain the cage with a cat in it?" She held up a cage, holding a white and ginger cat in it. The cat had long fur, and emerald eyes. Mick burst out laughing, and Fabian looked at the cat confused.

"Trudy, I have never seen that cat in my life," Fabian explained, looking at Mick.

Mick calmed down and said, "I'm just laughing because this is the silliest prank Jerome ever pulled!" Then he was off laughing again. Jerome walked out to the hallway after hearing his name. He took one look at the cat, then one look and Mick and started laughing too.

Trudy was confused, as was Fabian. "I think that maybe it wasn't Jerome who pulled this prank," Fabian said, looking at the two boys laughing like loons. "It has to be someone else's doing."

Back inside the dining room Alfie whispered to Patricia, "So this is the prank you pulled. Looks like everyone found it funny," he said, pointing to Jerome and Mick. Patricia just winked.

Fabian left the two laughing boys and went to sit back next to Nina. She smiled at him when he sat down and Fabian smiled back. "Who do you think did that prank then?" Nina asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but it's not Jerome, me or Mick. Maybe it was you?" he joked. "But then again, you wouldn't tell me anyway," he said, referring to the fact that she wouldn't let him know what she did with the cup. She just laughed and shook her head.

Nina quickly had a drink, then said to Fabian, "Your secret isn't a lie, is it?" she asked. He nodded his head, embarassed. "Awwh, come on, I think it's sweet."

"You do?" he asked, quickly perking up.

"Of course, but I don't think we should discuss it while everyone is around, do you?"

They both laughed, then turned to Amber. "So you told Mara your secret?" Fabian asked.

"Yep, and I definitley trust her with it, it's not like she'll bother telling anyone that I used to b-" she looked down. "Nevermind."

"You don't have to tell us Amber, we'll find it out anyway," Nina laughed.

Everyone was sitting around in the common room except Jerome and Mick. Fabian and Nina were on Fabian's laptop, researching the Cup of Ankh, Patricia was texting Joy, Alfie was flirting with Amber, and Mara was studying. Jerome walked in and asked for Mara. She put her book down and went into the hall with him. "Yes?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Your secret..." he started.

"Do we really have to discuss that right now? I _was_ kinda busy studying."

"Ok, fine, but were discussing it tomorrow, or there _might_ just be an outbreak of annoying pranks," Jerome said, walking to the common room and sitting on a sofa. He put an mp3 player on, and started planning some new pranks. He knew he'd have to compete with the cat prank, but first he needed to find out who did it, or someone else might steal his spotlight.

'_Not me, not Mick, not Fabian, not Nina. It couldn't be Amber or Mara, so that's just Patricia and Alfie left. Now to get it out of one of them..._' he thought to himself. He knew he had some 'research' to do.


	3. Chaos

Jerome debated asking Mara about her secret, and eventually decided against it, as she hadn't been very happy when he had asked her the day before. Jerome kicked Alfie under their desk, then acted innocent when he turned to face Jerome. "It wasn't me, _Alfred_," Jerome laughed, knowing that Alfie hated to be called his proper name.

"Dude, for the last time, it's Alfie," he said, sighing.

"I know," Jerome said, still laughing. The bell interrupted their conversation, and they headed back to the house for lunch. Since everyone was sitting around eating in the common room, Jerome decided it would be the perfect time to question Alfie about the cat prank. "So," he started, jumping the back of the sofa so he was next to his best friend, "was it you who did the cat prank?" Alfie shook his head.

"It wasn't me it was..." He trailed off after realising that he couldn't tell Jerome who it was since it was Patricia's secret. He changed the subject by saying, "So, what's Mara's secret?"

"She's a dude," he replied jokingly.

"Fine, don't tell me," Alfie said laughing. "Are you sure you can trust Patricia?"

"Patricia knows my secret?" he asked.

"Yes, of course she does," he replied laughing at Jerome's thoughtlessness. "Why, something you don't want her to see?"

"No!" he replied angrily. Once his temper calmed down he said, "You do know you gave yours to Mick? What if he tells someone?"

"He won't."

**x x x**

Meanwhile, Amber and Mara were sitting in Mara's room with Amber standing against the door. Mara was sitting on her bed. "So, we were going to talk about your secret?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," Amber answered. "Don't tell _anyone_ I used to be a tomboy, it will totally ruin my appearance!"

Mara shook her head. "I won't, don't worry." Unfortunately for both Amber and Mara, Jerome was standing outside the door at that moment. He rubbed his hands together with an evil grin on his face.

"Might as well cause some chaos," he muttered to himself before heading back down to his own room.

**x x x**

"Alfie, Amber's secret is that she used to be a tomboy!" he yelled running into their room.

"How did you find that out?" he asked.

"Mara told me," he lied, smiling to himself, knowing this would definitely cause some tension between the two friends.


	4. Betrayal

Alfie's mouth was hanging open. When Jerome first told him Amber's secret all he heard was 'Amber's secret is...' then stopped focusing before asking who told him. Jerome obviously realised that his words had passed straight over Alfie, so told him again. Alfie couldn't get over it - it made no sense. Amber? A tomboy? He'd never heard anything so bizarre in his life, and so decided to ask Amber himself. Shaking his head to get himself back in reality, he pushed his way past Jerome and flung open the wooden door. He rushed into the common room. "You were a tomboy?" he yelled pointing to Amber. Her jaw dropped and she turned to face Mara.

"How could you?" she yelled, slamming her magazine down onto the coffee table and running out of the room. She rushed up the stairs to her room with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand why Mara had betrayed their friendship. Of course, they had had their arguments, but Amber still thought Mara was her friend and had trusted her. Nina spotted Amber crying, and went to comfort her, but Amber pushed he away and locked the door behind her.

She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She heard a knock at the door and Mick's voice say, "Ambs? Are you alright?" Mick waited for her reply, but could only hear her gentle sobbing from inside the room. He knocked once more and the door flew open. Amber stood there, mascara running down her face. She was wiping away tears, and there were new tears forming in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall down her face. She ran at him and pressed her face into his shoulder, hugging him. Mick hugged her back. "What happened?" he asked, not caring about the mascara stains on his jacket.

Between sobs Amber managed to say, "You know the secret thing?" Mick nodded. "Well Alfie came in and asked whether my secret was true as loud as he could and everyone heard. Mara was the only one I told she... she betrayed me." And with that Amber was crying again. Mick hugged her again and rubbed her back with his hand. She moved away and wiped away her tears. "Thanks," she said before following Mick down to supper. Amber sat in Mick's usual place since she didn't want to be next to Mara. Mick took her place.

Throughout the whole of supper no one talked, but every time Mara caught Amber's eye she noticed that Amber was shooting daggers at her. After they had all finished, Mara got up and immediately left the room. She walked up to her room and lay down on her bed. She didn't know why Amber hated her so much, she hadn't said a word to Alfie. The it hit her - Jerome was the only one to speak to Alfie before he asked Amber, so it must have been Jerome who heard them talking. She decided to confront him about it, but only when the two of them were alone. She knew it would be fairly awkward between them, but she knew that it must have been him, and couldn't stand getting the blame. She usually wouldn't act like this, but she'd just had enough of the prankster.

Later on, when Mara found Jerome alone in the common room, she sat down next to him silently. He looked at her and bit his lip slightly. '_Damn, she knows,_' he thought. He just stared at Mara and waited for her to say something. She didn't say anything, just stared back at him. "Okay, just tell me what I did," Jerome said, sighing heavily. Mara still wouldn't say anything, so Jerome decided to annoy her. "Mara loves Alfie! Mara loves Alfie!" he sang, running away from her and into his room. She chased him, and banged hard on the door when he wouldn't open it.

"Jerome!" she yelled, trying her best to sound angry, but she was laughing a little. He opened the door a tiny bit.

"Yes, Ms. Lewis?" he asked. He knew Alfie was out shopping with Amber, so he couldn't object to it.

"I'm not Ms. Lewis," she objected. She tried to push the door open, but Jerome was a lot stronger than her. "It was you who told Alfie, wasn't it," she said, rather calmly.

"Told Alfie what?" he asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"You heard me and Amber talking and told him her secret, didn't you?" she questioned. Jerome just shook his head. Mara sighed, but didn't give up. There was only one way to get him back - use what he had used on her. "Jerome loves Patricia! Jerome loves Patricia!" she sang, running up the stairs. Jerome chased after her. She tried to hold the door closed, but Jerome was stronger and pushed the door open, sending her flying onto her bed. She folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Fine, fine, it was me!" he admitted. The only reason he admitted to doing it was that if Patricia heard Mara running around singing that he loves Patricia then she was sure to tell his secret, and he didn't want anyone finding out.

"So you'll tell Amber?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

Mara was angry now. "Why not? You told me!" she yelled. At that moment, Patricia happened to walk past the door. She backtracked, then opened the door.

"He told you 'cos he loves you," she said simply, then walked away. Mara's jaw dropped and she was staring at Jerome. He looked away from the spot where Patricia was standing and over to Mara. He went a deep shade of red.

"I don't, honestly, Mara," he said, backing slowly out of the room. "Don't believe her, she's lying," he said. "I don't," he repeated, before he legged it out of the room and back to his own room. He fell backwards onto the bed. Alfie was back from his shopping trip, so he looked at Jerome on his bed. He knew something was up, but wasn't sure to ask him what was wrong. "I'm going to kill Patricia," was all Jerome said. Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"She can't keep her big mouth shut!" he yelled, sitting up on his bed. "I wish I knew her secret, then I could tell everyone that to get back at her."

"She pulled the cat prank," Alfie said, then realised what he'd done. "Don't tell her I told you," he begged. "She'll murder me!"

"Of course I won't, mate," Jerome said, but Alfie wasn't sure he could believe him, but he had no other options, so decided he needed to believe him. Jerome smiled deviously; he was so going to get back at Patricia.


	5. Toilet Duty Secrets

He smiled. He knocked once on the door to be greeted by an angry Victor. "You know the prank with the cat in Mick and Fabian's room? Well, it was Patricia," he said, grinning.

"I'll have a word with Ms. Williamson, then," Victor replied then shut the door to his office. Jerome rubbed his hands together grinning. He had finally gotten back at Patricia for telling Mara that he loved her. He didn't; he never said that, he had said that he_ liked _her, and love and like were two totally different things. He had, of course, had to break his promise to his best friend, but he knew Alfie would understand. He ran down the stairs and bumped into Mara.

"Oh," she said timidly. Jerome had a smile on his face, but this was awkward for the both of them. "You know my secret?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. Jerome nodded. "Don't tell him, please. I'm going to break up with him tonight, so don't say anything," she begged.

"So, Mara, when you breaking up with Mick?" Alfie asked. He was standing behind Mara, but neither of them had seen or heard him come over to them. Mara just kept her head down and walk swiftly up the stairs. "Dude, now's your chance to get her!" he said. Jerome sighed.

"Don't like her," he said, pushing his way past his best friend and back into the common room.

Mara ran into her room and leant against the door. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she'd told Jerome! She also couldn't believe that Alfie had listened in on their conversation. She was sure Mick would find out now. She sat down on the floor, pushing backwards on the door to stop anyone coming in. She could hear quiet footsteps that gradually grew louder. "Go away," she murmured. The person outside didn't say anything, but a piece of paper slid under the door. Mara picked the piece of paper up and unfolded it. It read:

_My secret it that I switched the toothbrush used for 'toilet duty' with Patricia's toothbrush a few years ago. I switched it back the day later. She still used it though. If she ever finds out I'm dead._

_~Alfie_

Mara smiled. She guessed it had been Jerome who slipped the note under the door since Alfie knew her secret she should know his. It made her laugh, but she wondered how Jerome got the note, Alfie had given it to Mick. She shrugged it off and hid it in one of her textbooks before heading back down stairs.

As soon as she got down Jerome gave her a huge smile. She grinned back. "So, Mara," Alfie said, standing up next to her. "When are you doing, you know what?" he asked, doing a theatrical wink.

Mara replied with, "So, Alfie. When are you going to tell someone about the toothbrush?" Alfie's jaw dropped and he turned angrily to Mick, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, you know, after _you_ tell Mick about what you and Jerome did," he said loudly making sure everyone could hear. Everyone was staring at Alfie except Mick, who was staring angrily at Jerome.

"Oh, so what have you two been doing?" Mick yelled. Mara shook her head.

"We didn't do anything, Mick. I promise! Alfie's lying," she said, shooting daggers at Alfie.

"Oh," said Mick calmly. He sat back down and hung his head, knowing he was in the wrong. He had to trust Mara because she was his girlfriend, and he would never believe anything Alfie said, unless he was admitting to something stupid. Mara glared at Alfie, then turned around and walked back upstairs to her room.


	6. Finding Out

**Author's Note - Finally got round to writing the final chapter! There was originally intended to be nine chapters, but nothing goes to plan with me, so you get the picture. hope you guys enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>Fabian was in a mood with Nina. She had been reading his secret and Amber saw and ended up telling everyone. Now everyone thought he was a baby, and he was blaming it on Nina. She had tried to explain the situation, but Fabian wouldn't have it. To him, this was all her fault. End of. Nina was annoyed with Amber because she had spread around Fabian's secret, but luckily not her own.<p>

At supper no one spoke, except for Alfie and Jerome, who were whispering extremely quietly, discussing their next major prank. Mara got up from the table. "Mick, a word," she said. Alfie and Jerome stopped discussing thier prank and turned towards Mara and Mick. They both knew that she was going to break up with him, but she'd told them to promise not to tell until she'd done it herself. Jerome smiled. Maybe now he could get Mara to go out with him.

After a few minutes Mick and Mara came back in, and both seemed surprisingly happy. Mara smiled at Jerome. "I did it," she mouthed. He nodded as if he didn't really care. "Mick, tell Amber," Mara whispered. Nina overheard, and listened in on what Mick had to say to Amber.

After supper Fabian asked if he could talk to Nina. She said it was fine. They went into Fabian and Mick's room. "I'm sorry Nina," Fabian said, hoping that Nina would have the heart to forgive him.

"That's great," she said, ignoring what he had just said. "I'm not one to gossip, but I heard Mick ask Amber out on a date. They're going out on Friday on a secret date. Don't tell _anyone, _though," Nina warned. Fabian laughed.

"I always knew he still liked Amber." They both smiled, then Nina sat down on Fabian's bed. "Nina, I'm sorry I took everything out on you. I just... my guitar pick is so special to me, and I was just upset that everyone found out. I really miss my mum, and that guitar pick is the only thing that reminds me of her." Nina smiled in a forgiving way.

"Don't worry, I'd be angry, too," Nina said.

**x x x**

The secrets were all eventually found out, and everyone punished for 'not keeping their huge mouths shut' as Victor so kindly put it. Mick and Amber got together and made it official. Jerome eventually told Mara the truth, but she told him she wasn't ready for another relationship. Amber forgave Alfie for telling everyone her secret. Patricia, after she found out Alfie's secret, threatened to shove his head down a toilet if he ever did anything like it again. Everyone had already figured out about her crush on Fabian, but no one knew about her old crush on Jerome, which surprised everyone.

They all ended up on toilet duty in the end. Patricia got extra for her silly cat prank.


End file.
